


(and i) imparted graces

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the sunlight streams through the window, it gives the appearance of a halo upon komaeda ; <br/>--<br/>kamukura is beginning to understand that he doesn't need to understand love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and i) imparted graces

you push and you pull and you tell yourself no  
it's like when you lie down, the veins grow in slow  
you push and you pull, but you'd never know  
i crept up in you and i

.

.

  
wouldn't let go ; 

* * *

 

sunlight acts as a halo as it slots itself through the curtains ;

     tendrils of black hair cascade around you as you blink through the bleariness of sleep still clinging to your body desperately. it pulls you down and wraps you within it: promises that you will be kept safe and warm within the infinity it offers. you decline the temptation as you prop yourself up on an elbow. the body beside you stirs, but stays relatively still. both of his hands are clasped together in a slumbering prayer. you have never seen him this peaceful.

for some reason, your heart stutters within your chest.

all your muscles freeze as you sit there gazing at him; his breathing is slightly irregular and the shirt that he’s wearing doesn’t fit him right so it billows around him, making him appear so small: smaller than he already is. right here, he looks fragile and deconstructable; you could tear him down singlehandedly, but instead your crimson gaze travels along the length of his sleeping form. the blanket has fallen from your shoulders and lays in your lap. there is a pain in your chest that you don’t quite understand and it interests you. you wish to reach deep within yourself and find where you have stopped functioning as you should. you know you will find that your heart beats too fast in his presence and that your fingers tremble as they long to intertwine with his own. it is not a malfunction, you’ll realize; he’s just rewired your circuits.

you long to hold his cold hands close to you, and you know he’d say _you are the sun_ if you did so because you are always so warm; those words would have you floundering through the data stacked in your mind, but you will never find the programming to execute these feelings. love, to you, is something incomprehensible and you are fearful that you will get lost within a vacuum in space: that you will freefall forever with this fullness in your chest and sunlight on your fingertips.

after peering at the time, you decide you have the time to lay back down and immediately you slide closer to komaeda until your legs are intertwined and his bleary eyes are looking up to your softened gaze through his long lashes that skirt against his cheek when he blinks. his cloudy eyes reveal a storm of devotion and love and your heart swells in your chest as your breath catches in your throat. you move before you can process the action and your lips are skimming across one of his eyelids, then moving onto the other.

he hums: a beautiful sound that has your heart doing aerials within your chest.

     you forget how to breathe and your heart is beating so fast that you don’t know how you ever lived without this. waking up beside komaeda is a privilege that you would have never have known if you hadn’t paid mind to those convoluted, confusing feelings that clogged your mind. your lips meet his gently as your eyes slip closed; he presses into you: into the kiss, but there is not a greediness in his motions, instead it is a silent, closed lipped plea. you separate from him, but as you pull away, your hands reach forward to clasp his own.

this is routine, familiar.

“good morning,” he whispers against your neck, then turns to press light kisses against the expanse of your skin; each kiss is a silent hymn communicated through closed lips. he covers the side of your neck and changes course as his fingers card through your hair before he’s pressing the softest, sweetest of kisses behind your ear. you shiver in response; you move closer without thinking. “did you sleep well?” he whispers at your ear, and you can’t breathe. you have lost the ability to breathe in his presence. his fingers are combing through the tangles in your hair which is still haphazardly put up in a braid. he makes you feel distracted, and as though each one of your fingertips is holding onto tangible sunlight, which is an impossible feat.

the reply to his question is delayed as your fingers cling to his back as you close your eyes and hold him close. when you do answer, it is a hum as you lean the side of your head against his. this is a moment that you could last in forever; you could get lost in time and space right here with komaeda as he laughs fleetingly and you pull the covers over the both of you. “wha--” he starts, but you cut him off with a rare smile.

     “the sunlight can’t reach us here,” you say, but he shakes his head, taking one of your hands in his own.

his words are predictable, but you listen with rapt attention, “you’re wrong, izuru,” and each of his cold fingertips meet your warm ones, “it’s touching me right now.” and suddenly he’s holding the sunlight as well and you don’t feel as ridiculous.

“ah,” you open your mouth with some smart remark on your tongue, but he swallows it, intercepting the words in favor of sliding his lips against your own; he deepens the kiss with the soft press of his teeth against your bottom lip and you sigh into his mouth: you give in too easily to him. no longer is this a game of pushing through the fog in your mind, instead you embrace the way that he causes your mind to fill of useless, incomprehensible things.

your mind seems to disconnect from the responsibilities of having a seemingly unlimited fountain of knowledge as you kiss komaeda into eternity. you press him into the mattress as you drape yourself over him and he smiles into the kiss before breaking it to cut a hazardous path down your jawline. your hair creates a curtain that provides an escape from all reality until it is just _komaeda_ and _you_ and these hushed hymns communicated in the form of touches. you tilt your head up as his lips whisper vehement, fervorous words of devotion into your skin.

“ _i love you_ ,” he says for the first time.

words are arbitrary and you do not care for them; they may convey the meanings of actions, but it is not a necessary relationship, so typically you swallow such tiresome words and move on, but when komaeda says it, he isn’t looking through you. your gaze locks on him as he looks up at you with sincerity and a soft innocence. you move in slowly and your nose brushes against his softly as your lips hover over his; you quirk an eyebrow, “you love me?” your breath is caught in your throat and your chest feels too tight, but you have room for a playfulness.

against your lips, his breath is warm as he gasps.  
                 "yes, i love you,” he repeats.

your lips touch against his gently, endlessly; you kiss him with a delicacy that he taught to you. every brush of skin causes your chest to tighten and you realize that he is pulling sunlight from your lungs and swallowing it until both of you are left glowing softly in the dimly lit room and komaeda appears ethereally as the sunlight halos him. both of you are glowing, and you realize that a whole sun is burning in your chest: burning _for him._

when you pull back, your lips are bruised and he touches his lips tentatively, but he’s beaming up at you as the sunlight streams from him. “i love you,” you finally return the sentiment before burying your face within the crook of his neck. his hair tickles your nose, but you don’t move away, and instead, you press a fleeting kiss to the underside of his jaw as your eyes flutter shut.

          and he opens his mouth to tell you that both of you need to get ready for the day,  
          but you pull him into your arms as your eyelashes skim against his skin and you beg for infinity within this moment.

he promises you another half hour,  
and you hear yourself murmuring _i love you i love you i love you_ infinitely to the boy with cloudy eyes,  


                          and the warmth of the sun envelopes the both of you as you drift back off into infinity with  _i love you_ heavy on your tongue.   


 


End file.
